mauricejonkersfandomcom-20200213-history
Closest Friends
Closest Friends is a epic book written by Yvan "The Senate" Bisschop, it's so cool and funny and great. Orgin of Closest Friends The idea of Closest Friends began when The Y man was somewhere around 8. He wanted to make a show or some sort of thing about himself (he has written many versions of his own show of sorts mostly). But he found out he was unintentionaly ripping people off so he sat out on a journey to think of something original. And even tho most of the times it failed he wouldn't stop believing and held on to that feeling of creating something original. And around November 2017 after he completed LazyWhoBob he thought of a idea he had in early 2017 which was a Sherlock Holmes type of story which was about Yvan living in Zwolle around the end of the 19th century with his companion Emma Buckleberry and William M. Jonkers. He decided to take this idea but instead of it being in the victorian times he wrote it around the mid 1970s. He also added more characters like electritian's daughter Emily Howard, the salt obsessed Jamie Gregson and the adults Stefan Carol and Lillian Jones. The character Stephanie Lyndsay did sort of appaer in the books set in the victorian times but there she was kind of a stalky girl who's around 14. In Closest Friends she's 12 and not that obsessed with guys anymore. Plot Emily Howard is a girl who lives in Zwolle around 1976 who despite her age teaches at the technical school. One day after shopping with her friends she meets a hobo named Yvan Bisschop. She wants to give him some cash but her friends wouldn't let her do that. The next day when going to the mall to buy fireworks for the new year's party someone else fires firework in the mall and she get's blamed for it. After being interragated Yvan is also brought to the police station cause they believe he was smuggeling drugs and they get into jail after Yvan punches the captain in his big fat face. In jail they find a door that says out but behind that door is nothing but a big white wall. When Emily is about to go to bed she accidantily pushes Yvan near the wall and he goes right trough. Emily jumps after him and they are in a huge desert. Meanwhile Stefan Carol is griefing cause the night before his mother has passed away. After a long day of walking in the desert Yvan and Emily get in a fight which ends with them splitting up. Yvan finds a old van and Emily accidentily sleeps in the house of Maurice Jonkers a guy who lives alone on a hill. After that incident Emily reunites with Yvan and they drive the rest of the night and end up in Beugelen there they meet Jamie Gregson and Stephanie Lyndsay. Who tell then they are in Beugelen and that for futher information they should go to the mayor Stefan Carol. But Stefan has other problems on his hands. His 45 ampextapes have been stolen by the jerkface known as Frans Bisschop and his two henchman Moriah and Hans.